batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Burtonfanatic101
Hi, My name is Nightslayer2 and I'm so happy that I finally know someone who is a big fan of Tim Burton's Batman trilogy like me. What are your ideas for Batman Unhinged? I think it's really cool that you've included Professor Pyg. Can u message me back? Because I would love to chat with u. -Nightslayer2 Hello Nightslayer2 Tim Burton's Batman series was a masterpiece and it was a shame that it wasn't allowed to continue after Batman Returns. With everyone wanting to replicate Burton's Forever, I decided to do a different approach and add something else entirely and thus Batman Unhinged is born. I used Professor Pyg because he is not only one of my favorite characters but just imagine how dark he would have been in Burton's Universe. Anyway, my ideas is that Professor Pyg's storyline with the Dolltrons is similar to The Perfect Crime in Arkham Knight, Charles " Chip" Shreck is the secondary villain who plans to avenge his father's death by targeting Batman and Gordon, plus with Batman searching for Selina which leads to her return Im nearly finished writing up the first chapter which will be posted in Archive of Our Own. Plus Pyg's backstory will be revealed and there will be no mention of The Circus Of Strange. I thought on and off about using that but decided no, since if Gotham's Pyg didn't, I don't need to either. Besides it would be a rehash with Penguin's Red Triangle Circus. Yes! different motives but still - Burtonfanatic101 Hello Burtonfanatic101, I apologize for not responding sooner, I was occupied. I made my own Burtonverse still with Tim Burton's ideas still adapted into it. For my Batman'89, I made Bruce like Adrian Chase from the 1980s New Teen Titans comics where like Adrian, Bruce trained with Lynn, Knife, Chakra, and Chastity. I also made Bruce raised by his military colonel Jacob Kane, Martha Wayne's brother after his parents died (I always thought Jacob should've been assigned to raise Bruce since he is Bruce's closest living relative). Jacob uses his military connections to help Bruce and Bruce was trained by the military in this version rather than by ninjas. I also replaced Pat Hingle's James Gordon with Pat Corley's Eddie Bullock since Tim Burton would apply diversity in each of his masterpieces. Billy Dee Williams' Harvey Dent is in it but Dent is the deputy mayor running against Borg and then the elected mayor of Gotham City rather than a district attorney. For my Batman Returns, I replaced Max Shreck with Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb. Originally Shreck was intended to be Harvey Dent. I loved Max Shreck, I thought he was a good character, but I felt like it would have made more sense for Penguin to be supported by a well-respected city official rather than a well-respected department store owner. Loeb would still engineer most of the schemes made by Shreck to bring Mayor Dent for wanting to keep Bullock in the department (Loeb wanted Bullock gone since Bullock is a clean cop who keeps the other officers inline). Like Shreck, Loeb would still get into conflict with Catwoman due to pushing her out a window. As for Flass, he is portrayed by Andrew Bynarski, Charles Shreck's actor, because I always thought Chip looked a lot like Flass. As for Penguin, he would be a gentleman of crime (I thought it be interesting to play it that way) rather than a circus freak whose only friends are penguins and still suffers from childhood trauma. I tried to add diversity as Burton would in his movies by having Penguin be a mathematics professor at a university rather than a nightclub owner. I even gave Jen and Josh, Shreck's image consultants who are publicists that Loeb hires in my version, bigger roles. https://batmanfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Earth-89 I also have been keeping track of your Professor Pyg/Catwoman/Chip Shreck storyline and I must say that it's brilliant. I liked how you portrayed Bullock, Barbara, Gordon, and made Bruce question his morality. Do you have any ideas on who the main villains should be for my third film? -Nightslayer2 Hello Nightslayer 2 That's ok and that's how life is, it happens. Thank you for what you said about my fanfic, I truly believe I had written a good story but at the end of the day, it's the readers that matter. I hope I managed to make it as if Tim Burton were directing it. Funny enough, I had no intention in making Bruce question his morality, I was going to have him continue as normal and possibly question it with the next 2 villains for my sequel. But as I was writing chapter 3, it just immediately came rushing out when I was writing and kinda glad it did. I don't know if you noticed it but throughout the story, I had hinted a future story for my sequel as in Robin. In the next story, I'm going to attempt to bring in Tim Burton's Robin which bizarrely would be played by Marlon Waynes. So He'll be in it and two other villains which I will start sometime this year I really like your idea of including Loeb and Flass into your Batman Returns story. Loeb would definitely make sense considering how corrupted he is and he would be a good villain for a Burton Batman story. Thank you for leaving the link, so I can read more on it. I heard that Harvey Dent was meant to be in Max Shreck's place and although that would be interesting, I wonder how that would have played out. Maybe he lived up to his Two Face name by playing both sides? Who knows but it would have been cool. Which villains do you have in mind? You could do Two-Face, have him make a run for mayor and as I said, play both sides before he has acid thrown in his face. Maybe Riddler, Scarface or even Black Mask. That could be cool for your third fanfic - Burtonfanatic101